Outcast
by LovableLuna
Summary: Bella’s the school outcast, in Phoenix, and Forks, what happens when Alice Cullen, one of the schools ‘beautiful’ people, decides to give her a makeover? Will she be popular? And will she get the attention of a certain bronzehaired boy? Find out inside!
1. Intros And Love

**Chapter One: Intros And Love**

**A/N: Okay Okay!!!! Stop The 50-trillion comments! I'll write the story!!!! Here is the first chapter in my story, Outcast! Enjoy!!!**

Ugh. First day of a new school, and I look worse than ever. Frizzy hair, braces with head gear, and…once again, miss-matched clothes. I try to look cute, and this is how I turned out. A hot pink pair of pants and a dark green shirt. I have NO fashion sense, I just never cared to learn it, and didn't think it was important.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I moved to this dreary water-hole about four days ago. My father and my mother divorced only weeks after I was born, and I only visited my dad, Charlie over the summer every year, but now that I'm 17 years old, I told my mom that I wanted to live with him. Besides, I was an outcast in Phoenix, it gives me a fresh start here.

And, just so you know, I'm serious about the whole 'outcast' thing. I had zero friends, and nobody talked to me. When I went to Forks to visit my dad, I stayed in the house, never went outside, and nobody ever came to visit. The only people I had contact with was the Blacks, Jacob, Billy, and his two sisters, whose names I can never remember…

Charlie and Billy tried to get us three girls to hang out, but I didn't work out too well. They made fun of me, I cried, and then when the parents came to see why I was crying, they believed those two girls saying I fell down when we were playing tag.

So, yeah, you can see I am the number 1 outcast in the world, and the number one target for bulling. In Phoenix, people spread rumors and threw me in garbage cans. It was NOT fun at ALL.

So, here I am today, living in Forks, Washington, the average, geeky, braces WITH HEAD GEAR, starting a new school, with new people to hate me.

Great.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I drove up to the school parking lot in my old beat-up car. Even though I had no fashion sense and couldn't tell teal from turquoise…I knew this car was a hunk of junk. It was a red [[insert car here (A/N: I can't remember her car type, so if you _do _know it, insert I here), and I HATED it. I can't wait until I get a job in this little town and raise enough money for me to get my own car. I want a Jaguar XK Convertible in Liquid Silver with 20-in. Senta wheels…but that car is around $89,000... And I only have around $4,000 saved up… I guess I have two choices… find a super rich boyfriend who will buy it for me…or get a used car. Plan B is more likely than Plan A.

By the time I finished my thoughts, I was already parked by a shiny Silver Volvo.

'_Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner, making my car seem like even more of a hunk of junk'_

I walked to the main office which, surprisingly, wasn't that hard to find, considering the fact that over each small buildings entrance, there was a large sign with either a number, or words indicating which building it was.

I entered the building and walked up to the what seemed like the main desk. She, rudely, gave me my schedule and told me to get out and find my classes.

_'Already a bad day and one person down who hates me…'_

I continued walking and while I was looking at my schedule, I accidentally dumped into someone.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you okay?!" I screamed, horrified that I already hurt someone with my klutzy self, only five minutes into the school day.

"No problem, I'm totally fine." the girl said, "I'm Alice, who are you? Are you new here? Why are you wearing metal around your head? How old are you? What grade are you in?"

"Um… I'm Isabella, I _am_ new here. I'm wearing metal around my head because my parents couldn't afford the new braces that you can get for teeth as messed up as mine, so this was the only other choice, I'm 17 and I'm in the 11th grade….Nice to meet you."

_'Wow, she talks a lot, NO FIAR! She is WAY pretty! Like a pixie or a fairy or something! I am so jealous. Who are those people standing behind her? Weird, they are all REALLY pretty, just like her. _Whoa _the bronze haired one is SMOKIN hot! No way would he be interested in me though…'_

After that last thought, the bronze-haired boy looked up from the ground and at me, gave me the once over, shrugged his shoulders, and went back to playing with a rock.

"OH MY GOSH! Where are my manners? My name is Alice Cullen, I am 17 and in the eleventh grade, these are y siblings, Edward," she gestured to the bronze-haired one, "Jasper, my boyfriend," she gestured to the boy standing next to her. He had a medium build, and I hadn't even noticed him standing next to Alice the whole time, " Rosalie is the other girl, Emmett, the big one, is her boyfriend. Welcome to Forks! Where do you come from"

"Phoenix"

"Wow, big change form here, isn't it?"

"Not really, I came here a lot over the summer, but now I'm just going to live here all year. Hopefully, make some friends."

"Did you leave a lot behind?"

"No… I had no friends in Phoenix…I was an outcast"

"OH MY GOSH! I AM **SO**SORRY!"

"it's okay, it's not your fault."

"tell you what. You see that silver Volvo over there?"

"yeah, my cars the red one parked next to it, so what about it?"

"Yeah… meet me at that car during lunch. Okay?"

"Um… Sure… I guess I can do that…"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Classes went by fast, pretty much in a blur. None of my teachers made my introduce myself, everyone looked at me strangely, a lot of people tripped me, and a few times I accidentally tripped myself. Typical day of school in Phoenix. Next hour was lunch, and I was supposed to meet Alice, I saw her a few times in the hallway, and all she said was, "Don't Forget!" and then ran off to her class. And now, finally, it was lunch period. The bell rang and I ran out of my class, almost tripping several times. I threw my stuff in my locker, got my stuff for next period, put it in my next teachers class, the walked/ran to the parking lot and…fell flat on my face right when I walked out the doors. Many kids laughed at me and called me names, but I kept on walking over to the Silver Volvo.

When I finally got to it (I tripped three more times) Alice was sitting in the front seat.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Bella"

"Um… It's Isabella…not Bella"

"Not anymore! I changed it! You are now Bella and we are going to skip the rest of school and go shopping, and we're going buy you a new car, and….lets get rid of that head gear…."

"ALICE! What are you talking about? I have no money for a car or clothes or to get rid of the headgear or anything, I can't skip school for two, I have no money for three… and I can't think of a four at the moment but when I do I'll tell you!"

"Gesh Bella your loud. One, I have money…a lot, two you can't skip school, but if you fake sick you can get out, three, once again, I have money, and four, I'm giving you a makeover, because I know someone who _will _like you, that you already like! Now, Let's Go!"

"Ugh…"

A/N: So? Did you like it? Should I continue? Should I Delete? I don't know? Please Review! Any Ideas would be appreciated! Thanks!

♥Bubbles aka Sasukeishott


	2. The Makeover

**Chapter Two: The Makeover**

A/N: **Thanks to all of those people who have kicked me in the butt and told me to ****write! This chapter is dedicated to MaddsLovesTwilight! She was the most** **persistent! Thanks again!**

_**Recap.**_

_"Ugh... Wait. Who do I like???"_

"Don't Play Dumb! It's obvious to everyone **but**you and him that you like each other!"

"Alice! Who?!"

"I don't know if I should tell you.

"If you tell me, I'll let you keep calling me Bella!"

"Deal! It's Edward! Okay! Now act sick! You have... a bellyache... and... .you feel dizzy!!!!!!!!"

"But..."

"BELLA!"

"FINE!"

I can't believe that I actually fell over acting like I was too dizzy to walk, and I moaned and groaned saying my stomach hurt. After I hit the ground, Alice bent over and picked me up. Seriously, she made it seem like I weighed nothing! I know I'm heavy! How was she doing that?

'Keep moaning!' Alice hissed under her breath as we made walked in front of the nurse's office.

I moaned even louder than I had before and grabbed my stomach.

The nurse took one look at me and said, "Do you want to go home? It's up to you. You seem pretty ill."

"Yes ma'am. I think I should take Bella home, she lives just up the street from me, and seeing is that her father isn't home, being a police officer and everything, I can take care of her." Alice flashed her a dazzling smile, and made puppy dog eyes, that no one could resist.

"Okay honey." The nurse replied, still a little dazed from the smile, "Get tons of rest and I don't expect to see you at school tomorrow either."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." And with that, Alice carried me to her car.

Alice carried me out of the school building, passing Edward on the way, who took one look at us, said, "I don't wanna know." and walked away. Alice started laughing as she walked over to the Volvo, and set me down on my feet. I turned to face the car, and... .somehow, Alice was already on the other side of the car, getting inside. Taking her getting in as a sign to get in myself, I opened the door, hoped inside, and buckled up. Before I even finished buckling in, Alice sped off down the road to my house.

**5 **_**minutes later**___

Alice pulled up into the driveway of my house, and got out. I jumped out the side, almost falling, but catching myself on the roof of the car, and followed her. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the house, going inside.

"What are we doing her Alice?"

"Well, I'm going to go through your clothes really quick, throw away all of the things that I don't like, that don't look cute on you, or whatever. Or we can donate them, your choice. And while I'm doing that, I need you to write a note to your dad, and tell him that you will be staying the night at my house, and you went home early because you weren't feeling good. You also need to tell him that his food is in the fridge. Then you need to cook dinner, and all that stuff for him. To soften him up, ya know?"

"Um...okay. And yeah, we are going to donate the clothes. And you can go through whatever. Shoes, clothes, anything. I don't really care. I've been meaning to do that anyways. Here." I pulled out some trash bags from under the sink and gave them to her.

"Put the clothes or whatever in these. It'll make it easier on us. I'll start on dinner, and the note."

Alice headed upstairs, and sorting the clothes, and I grabbed a pen and paper.

When I finished the note, it read...

_Dear Dad,_

_I went home early from school today, I didn't feel good. I'm over at the Cullen's house. I'm going to stay the night; I won't be able to be at school tomorrow. __Alice Cullen is going to take care of me. Your dinner is in the fridge; just heat it up in the __microwave for about 4 minutes. I love you. Bye. --Isabella (now called by my friends __Bella)_

I walked over to the cabinet and opened it up, looking for something to make for dinner, and found Whole Wheat Penne noodles. I boiled a pot full of water, added a sprinkle of salt, added the pasta noodles, waited for it to reboil, stirred the pasta ever now and again for 10 minutes, then drained the noodles.

Then in another pot, I made some tomato sauce, added powdered flavorless fiber, and then let it cook.

Once both of these were finished, I put them into containers and put them in the fridge. All in all, it took me about 30 minutes. When I pulled out of the fridge from putting the things away, I saw Alice sitting in the dining room chair. I jumped and screamed a little, then fell over. Alice just started laughing at me, as I pulled myself up.

"That wasn't funny Alice! You scared the crud outta me!"

"Sorry. Hey, let's go." Alice got up, and headed to her car. I followed, locking the door behind me,

"Hey Alice, Shouldn't we grab the clothes?"

"Already did! Hop in!" Alice quickly jumped into her car, then I hopped into the other side.

"Okay Bella, where to first? The mall, the dentist, the car store, or the salon? I think we should go to the salon first, so everything else can match your new look... Then the dentist, then the mall. The car store last. That way you can drive yourself home. Okay?"

"Um... Sure Alice, whatever you say..."

_**At the Salon...**_

I sat down in the chair, as Alice told the hair dresser, manicurist, and some person who she was sending out to buy me a new outfit, what she wanted. Then, the hair dresser and manicurist walked over to me.

"Now close your eyes darling, it'll be over in about half a hour." the hair dresser said, smacking her gum. I sparred a glance at Alice, and all she did was smile a HUGE smile at me. I settled back, closed my eyes, and waited till it was over.

About five minutes after the women had started; I felt two cushions be put in my ears, then, music started. It was classical, which I had always loved. I started to open my eyes to tell Alice thank you, but she stuck her hand over my eyes, took one ear bud out, and said, "Your welcome" then putting it back in.

_**30 minutes later...**_

Alice pulled the ear buds out of my ears, just as Beethoven's 9th Symphony ended.

I asked her, "Can I open my eyes?"

"Sigh. Yes Bella. You can. And before you do, I must say, you look so freaking cute!"

I slowly but surely opened my eyes, only to find...A whole new me. My hair had been died to a little bit darker brown, with red highlights, and cut into layers with a face frame. My hair had also been straightened, courtesy of the hair dresser. The hair style really made my cheek bones stand out. My nails had been clipped, filed, shined, and a protective coat was put on the top.

"Oh...My...Gosh...Alice. Who is that?!"

"It's you Bella. I told you that I was going to give you a make-over, and I did. Now come here." Alice grabbed my hand, dragged me out of the chair, over to a chair, with a bag of clothes sitting on it. She picked up the bag, shoved it into my hands, then shoved me into the bathroom.

"Go. Change. All of it. Now."

I sighed, and reluctantly went into the bathroom, and changed into the clothes.

_**5 minutes later...**_

I came out of the room, and looked at the full length mirror. Who was that girl? She most certainly wasn't me. I mean, when would I ever where a blue jean skirt that only came to mid thigh, black leggings, black shirt that said, 'Bite Me' in red letters with a red apple underneath. The apple also had a bite taken out of it in the shape of a heart.

"Oh my goodness! Alice! I can't wear this!"

"And why not?!"

"Because! I...I...I've never worn stuff like this before!"

"Well, now you have. And two things, one, this is a make-over, duh! And two, time to leave! To the dentist!

**1 **_**hour later...**_

"Dang Alice! How far away is this dentist?!"

"Not much farther, it's just up ahead."

Less than five minutes later, Alice made a right turn and pulled into an HUGE dentist's office parking lot. She got out of her car, me following, and pressed the lock button. I just noticed that that was the first time she had done that all day. Maybe I'll have to ask her about it later...

We walked into an all red brick building. It looked kind of gloomy... Alice walked straight to the elevator and pressed the up button. Once it arrived, a woman and a crying child walked out. We got inside and Alice pressed the button labeled 13.

Once we got to the 13th floor, we stepped out, Alice still leading the way, and walked to the end of the hall. Once inside, Alice walked straight into the examination room, sat in the doctor's spinning chair, then motioned for me to sit in the exam chair. It looked like a flipping electric chair...

About five minutes later, a man walked in with red-orange hair and a big white smile.

"Hello. My name is Dr.Soultry. I will be giving you invisoline. You ready?"

I gulped then replied a quiet, "Yeah."

He laughed then said," Don't be nervous. All we are going to do is take your braces and headgear off, take molds of your teeth, then after that, it will take about 10 minutes, and you will have your new invisoline. Okay?"

I nodded my head, and then he set to work.

_3'/2 __**hours later**_

"Okay, the head gear is off, the braces are off, your molds are taken, and your invisoline is done. How are you feeling?" Dr.Soultry said, holding up a mirror for me to look into.

"Wow. I look... SO different. I can't believe it. I haven't seen myself without headgear since I was 15. Thank you so much!" I said, looking into the mirror, slightly tearing up.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Alice said running over to me and hugging me tightly. It wasn't until that hug that I realized how ice cold her skin was. It was also hard as a stone. I didn't know what was more shocking, the new look, or the feeling of her skin against mine. I ignored it, and returned the hug.

"Now Bella...TO THE MALL!!!!!!!!!!" I rolled my eyes, and hoped for the best.

(A/N: So, is that good enough for chapter two? More writing, less, what? Tell me what you want to happen in this story. I need ideas. Ideas will make me write faster. So will reviews. If you love me, and want more, review! Thanks!)


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay, you are all going to be mad, but….this story is TEMPORARALLY on hold. I'm moving, and am getting a new computer, so I can't upload anything until that's done. I will for sure around March 8th upload again. Maybe three chapters! I really am sorry, but my mom's getting married, I'm moving, and I'm going to high school soon, so I'm a little tied. If you want to yell and scream at me, or send a pack of mutant rabid bunnies to devour my soul, that's okay, but I PROMISE that this story is not PERMONATLY on hold. Only temporarily. I feel so bad! cries SORRY! cries and hides under a bed


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE READ

Authors Note

Authors Note

Okay, so I know I said that I would have a chapter up sooner, but my mom's house modem exploded, I never got my laptop, and I fractured my growth plate in my left wrist. I typed this one handed! I am SO sorry to those of you who have been faitful. I'm trying to type this next chapter, but it's hard. I know you guys will understand, but I thought I should let you know. I will put a chapter up a little after I get better. Thanks!

--Bubbles a.k.a. Sasukeishott


	5. THIS STORY'S UP FOR ADOPTION NOW

**I'm sorry to say that this story is now up for adoption. You'll have to email me the next chapter of what you'd write, and I'll pick a winner. I've become too sick and I can't finish this whole story. I'll be doing a few one shots possibly, but this story as well as my only other are up for adoption. Thanks.**

**LovableLuna**

**sanoko 4 ever yahoo . com**


End file.
